What I got Left
by Miss Just
Summary: Porque era loucura, porque era insano, porque era apenas o que lhe restava: Paranóia! SB/HG U.A.


**Aviso: ** Esta fic é totalmente UA, uncannon e, possivelmente, contém personagens OOC. As datas e as idades não serão respeitadas, assim como as mortes dos personagens. Ah, sim, vocês conhecem o Harry Pottah? Pois bem, ele não existe aqui. Esta fic é insana, alguma coisa contra, o **x** no canto superior direito serve para algo. Aos restantes, boa leitura.

* * *

**_Para a Fla Apocalipse._**

**_Happy b-day, dear!_**

**

* * *

**

Introdução

As nuvens negras cobriam o céu, despejando sobre toda a cidade de Londres uma quantidade exorbitante de chuva, que teimava em continuar a cair por horas e horas. No escritório principal de uma conhecida empresa de arquitectura, apenas a luz da sala de secretariado ainda se encontrava acesa. Já passava bastante das oito da noite e, devido ao excesso de trabalho, a jovem secretária ainda se encontrava ali, numa tentativa de actualizar e organizar todos os novos projectos, reuniões, jantares e conferências que a sua patroa tinha.

Exausta, com os óculos de leitura colocados e os volumosos cabelos castanhos apanhados num coque mal feito, Hermione tentava a todo o custo conseguir despachar-se para, finalmente, ir para casa e ter o seu merecido descanso. Os olhos ardiam-lhe por estar tanto tempo em frente ao computador, os pés doíam-lhe devido aos sapatos de elevado salto que usava para se i_manter apresentável'_, tal como dissera uma das sócias da empresa, e tinha uma infernal dor nas costas por andar a transportar pesados arquivos de projectos de um lado para o outro.

Assustou-se quando o seu _cell-phone_ tocou de repente. Não estava à espera de nenhuma chamada, mas não se admirou de ver o nome de outra das sócias da empresa no visor, por certo que era apenas para lhe dar mais trabalho. Respirou fundo, pigarreou para clarear a voz e atendeu a chamada.

- Onde estás? - perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha. O tom era levemente irritado e um pouco urgente. - O jantar começou às oito, Hermione. Estás atrasada.

A jovem tapou a boca com a mão, impedindo uma exclamação de sair. Tinha-se completamente esquecido do jantar da empresa, naquela mesma noite. Sacudiu a cabeça olhando para a pilha de papeis que se encontravam sobre a sua secretária e, depois de voltar a respirar fundo, respondeu.

- Estou aí em dez minutos - disse antes de desligar a chamada.

Atirou o i_cell-phone_/i para dentro da bolsa, encostou os papeis para um dos lado da secretária, retirou os óculos e desfez o coque. Retirou um pequeno espelho de dentro de uma gaveta e ajeitou rapidamente os cabelos rebeldes enquanto se levantava e saía da sala. O elevador foi rápido a descer os mais de quinze andares e, mesmo debaixo de uma tempestade, Hermione rapidamente apanhou um táxi. Disse ao motorista para onde se deveria dirigir e tentou, mais uma vez, domar os cabelos revoltos.

Saiu em frente a um elegante edifício, o qual se assemelhava a um museu, e não tardou a entrar no prédio. Disse o seu nome à recepcionista e esta, com um sorriso forçado, informou-a que o jantar se encontrava a decorrer na sala da direita. Seguiu rapidamente por lá e, quando estava prestes a entrar, sentiu uma mão puxá-la com força para o lado, obrigando-a a entrar numa _toillet_.

- E onde pensas que vais assim vestida? - rosnou-lhe uma voz sua conhecida. - Estão pessoas extremamente importantes ali dentro! Queres arruinar a reputação da empresa?

- Malfoy, tu importaste de me largares e de me deixares entrar antes que a minha patroa me despeça? - indagou a Granger, encarando o homem à sua frente. - Ou queres que eu lhe diga que foste tu que apagaste o jantar da minha agenda electrónica?

- Pelo menos doma esses cabelos e entra pela porta lateral, Granger - ordenou Malfoy, asperamente, saindo da _toillet _depois de lançar um olhar de desprezo à colega.

Pela terceira vez, Hermione voltou a respirar fundo naquela noite. Olhou-se ao espelho, retirou da bolsa uma fita de cabelo e prendeu-o elegantemente com ela. Passou um leve batom de brilho nos lábios e dirigiu-se, finalmente, à sala de jantar. Entrou, tal como o colega lhe dissera, pela porta lateral e rapidamente se sentou, discretamente, à mesa onde a sua chefe se encontrava.

- Até que enfim, Hermione! - exclamou a mulher, passando uma mão pelos perfeitos cabelos vermelhos e encarando-a fixamente. - Como é que te pudeste atrasar neste jantar tão importante?

- Desculpa, Lily, a minha agenda teve um erro e apagou o jantar sem eu me aperceber disso - informou, tentando manter os olhos castanhos nos verdes da sua chefe. - Eu estava a organizar projectos.

- Que não se volte a repetir! - avisou a ruiva, voltando a sua atenção para a respectiva refeição.

Lily Evans era uma famosa arquitecta de apenas trinta e dois anos de idade. Conhecida pelo seu excelente curriculum, por ser uma das duas sócias maioritárias da maior empresa de arquitectura de toda a Europa e por ser noiva de um advogado de sucesso. Evans era uma perfeccionista mulher de negócios que não tolerava erros e que continha uma forte personalidade. Por outro lado, a outra sócia da empresa, além de também ter uma forte personalidade, era uma mulher mais madura e mais rígida. Educada na alta sociedade londrina e portadora de uma destreza para negócios fora de comum, ela era a mulher de quarenta anos mais bem sucedida de toda a Ingleterra. Tratava-se, evidentemente, de Narcissa Malfoy. Ambas se conheceram através de James, noivo de Lily, que tivera de defender a família Malfoy num caso. Inicialmente, as duas aparentavam ser completamente opostas e com ideias distintas. Contudo, depois de uma grande discussão sobre quem conseguiria os direitos de projectar um desejado edifício público, ambas chegaram a um acordo e, a partir dai, surgiu a parceria que as levou à empresa.

Logo após o jantar, iniciou-se um pequeno discurso dos principais envolvidos na empresa e, assim que este terminou, os convidados começaram a conversar entre si, fechando novos negócios e elogiando a empresa.

Hermione encontrava-se a conversar com um dos acessores da empresa. Estava totalmente entediada, com sono e cansada e só desejava conseguir falar com Lily para a informar que se iria embora. Depois de conseguir livrar-se delicadamente do acessor e de pedir dois minutos do precioso tempo de Lily, a jovem Granger, conseguiu, finalmente, falar com a sua chefe para a informar que iria para casa.

- É uma pena que não fiques até ao fim, Hermione, estão aqui pessoas deveras importantes e que poderiam ajudar-te muito na tua carreira - comentou a ruiva. - Além disso, ainda nem sequer conheceste o nosso novo advogado.

- Eu pensei que o James era o nosso advogado - observou a Granger. - E eu estou realmente exausta, Lily, fica para outra altura.

- E é, mas agora teremos mais um. É um grande amigo do James, foi colega dele na escola, durante a faculdade e fundaram a empresa juntos, só que ele foi fazer um estágio especial para Marselha e, agora que regressou, vai voltar ao antigo trabalho com o James. - informou Evans, sorridente. - Mas depois acabas por o conhecer, agora vai descansar que bem precisas.

Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso no rosto, despediu-se de Lily e deixou a sala. Parou na entrada do edifício para procurar o seu guarda-chuva na bolsa e, assim que o encontrou, deixou o prédio. Esperou, à beira da estrada, que passasse um táxi, mas parecia que, desta vez, a sorte não fora sua amiga. Após dez minutos de espera, a jovem Granger desistiu de ficar ali e começou a dirigir-se para uma rua mais movimentada.

Estava tão distraída e tão envolvida com os seus pensamentos que, acidentalmente, bateu com o ombro no braço de alguém que seguia no sentido contrário. Soltou uma pequena exclamação de dor e, com a força do impacto, ficou virada de lado, quase de frente para aquela pessoa. Contudo, ele não parou. Apenas olhou para ela, sorriu levemente enquanto falava ao i_cell-phone_/i e levantava uma mão em sinal de perdão. Voltou a virar-se e seguiu o seu caminho como se não tivesse acabado de bater nela.

O guarda-chuva de Hermione soltou-se da sua mão e caiu ao chão, rebolando devido ao vento. Ela estava estática, com o olhar fixo nas costas daquele homem com quem acabara de chocar, a boca meio aberta e o coração profundamente acelerado. Ela tinha, efectivamente, descoberto naquele desconhecido, que provavelmente nunca mais encontraria na vida, um amor à primeira vista.

* * *

**What I got left**

i_"It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within"_

_**Linkin Park - Papercut**_

Três meses, treze semanas, noventa e um dias. Era este o tempo que passara desde que eu o vira, desde que aquele homem, puro desconhecido, me roubara bruscamente o coração e aprisionara a minha alma à dele, sem sequer saber, sem sequer se dar conta disso. Eu desejei-o no momento em que os seus olhos cor de grafite tocaram os meus, em que os seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso para mim, mesmo que não tenha sido autêntico, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um esforço da cortesia. Mas eu queria-o, queria-o como nunca pensei querer nada nem ninguém. Era mais forte que eu, mais forte que o que poderia controlar.

Eu andava pelas ruas, atenta, constantemente a olhar sobre o ombro, para trás, disposta a seguir qualquer sinal, qualquer evidência dele. A voz - que eu ouvira tão subitamente -, o cheiro, o olhar, os cabelos. Qualquer coisa que me ligasse a ele, qualquer coisa que me pudesse ajudar a descobri-lo, a saber quem era. Poderia parecer paranóia, loucura, obsessão. Eu não me importava, apenas queria - necessitava - de saber o nome do homem que roubou o meu coração, que me fazia ficar noites sem dormir a pensar nele, a desejá-lo insanamente, a implorar ao nada pela descoberta da sensação do seu toque.

O seu toque, o seu olhar, o seu sorriso verdadeiro dirigido apenas para mim, os seus cabelos negros contra a minha pele, os seus lábios no meu pescoço, as suas mãos sobre o meu corpo, desejando-me tanto como eu o desejava a ele. Querendo-me para ele e apenas dele, tornando-me feliz ao seu lado, fazendo-me sorrir com um leve beijo, com um olhar, com uma palavra doce de bom dia. Ele era perfeito para mim como eu era para ele. E, poderia jurar por tudo o que me era mais sagrado, que ele não estaria feliz com quem quer que fosse que não eu. Apenas sabia-o, por muito louco que pudesse parecer, por muito insano que aparentasse ser, aquele homem teria de ser meu, a qualquer custo!

E eu pensava sempre nele, independentemente de onde me encontrava. Até quando havia problemas no trabalho. Contudo, o som das gotas de chuva a embaterem sobre os vidros do escritório da empresa era calmo e sereno, conseguia deixar-me relaxada, por muito trabalho que tivesse, por muita confusão que existisse naquele sítio. E naquele dia não era excepção. Lily e Narcissa encontravam-se em reunião com os representantes de uma importante e reconhecida firma francesa. Eles precisavam de chegar a um acordo e, caso isso acontecesse, o contrato seria algo milionário.

Como secretária de Lily, eu estava presente na reunião, sentada a um canto, a tomar notas enquanto a minha chefe andava de um lado para o outro da sala a explicar todos os pormenores do projecto e a indicar os ganhos que a outra firma obteria ao fechar contrato com elas. Por outro lado, Narcissa tratava da explicação estética das coisas, assim como da origem e vantagens das novas ideias. Ao topo da mesa, perto de Lily, James encarregava-se da papelada e de explicar os prós e contras da parte financeira de todo aquele projecto. Ao meu lado, também a tirar notas, encontrava-se o meu rival directo naquela empresa - Draco Malfoy, filho único de Narcissa e, obviamente, o favorito da loira. Ele parecia demasiado atento. Estranhei isso, mas não liguei. Provavelmente seria pelo interessa profissional que aquele contrato poderia ter.

Eu admirava Lily pela força e determinação que ela tinha. Ela estava radiante e satisfeita enquanto caminhava sobre os seus saltos altos - e como eram altos - de um lado para o outro, explicando e rindo levemente, sabendo ser séria quando era necessário e, mesmo assim, encantando e deslumbrando os representantes da outra firma. Os cabelos ruivos esvoaçavam levemente atrás de si e os olhos verdes, realçados pela maquilhagem, tinham um impacto enorme nos presentes. Tentava não sorrir sempre que via James a olhar para a noiva. Era orgulho que se via no rosto dele. Orgulho de ter Lily como futura esposa.

Também admirava Narcissa, mas de uma forma completamente distinta. A loira era calculista e suficientemente fria para conseguir discutir os negócios mais importantes. No que respeitava a projectos e contratos com outras firmas, ela era um verdadeiro homem de saia e saltos altos. Fria e sarcástica, tinha sempre a resposta perfeita pronta a dar, sendo seguida de um olhar matreiro e um sorriso ladino. Lily era o fogo, Nacissa o gelo. As duas completavam-se numa combinação estrondosa.

Eu continuava a apontar tudo o que era dito e descrito. Estava feliz por poder ter aquela oportunidade. Era tão raro poder assistir àquele tipo de reuniões. Poder ver como as verdadeiras arquitectas trabalhavam quando era hora de fechar negócio. Os representantes da outra firma estavam boquiabertos e quase completamente convencidos. Apenas uma das advogadas que se encontrava com eles parecia ainda ter dúvidas. Continuava a fazer perguntas no seu inglês carregado de sotaque, algumas complicadas que James parecia não conseguir exclarecê-la de imediato. Era como se ela soubesse exactamente as coisas a que o Potter teria dificuldade de responder.

- Monsieur Potter, eu tenho de saberr esses númerros com exactidon - afirmou ela, sacudindo os cabelos platinados e piscando os olhos azuis. - Se non os souberr, como querr fecharr negócio?

- Miss Delacourt, entenda, eu não tenho as respostas imediatas para todas as suas perguntas - disse James, ajeitando os óculos. - Eu tenho de pesquisar para ter a certeza que lhe dou uma resposta correcta.

- Non pode serr, você tem de estarr prreparrado parra qualquerr perrgunta que eu lhe faça - declarou ela, pousando a caneta sobre a mesa e enlaçando os dedos. - Nós prrecisamos de terr cerrtezas de que vocês são os melhorres!

- Mas nós somos os melhores, Fleur - confirmou uma voz grave e levemente rouca, que fez com que o meu coração acelerasse o ritmo de imediato. Não podia ser. - E tu sabes bem disso ou não estarias aqui. Peço desculpa pelo atraso, tive um problema com os vôos.

As minhas mãos tremiam e suavam como eu nunca vira antes, sentia a garganta seca e os olhos húmidos demais. Uma dor forte no peito, um aperto no estômago. Eu sabia o que se passava, sabia que o novo advogado da empresa, o sócio de James que estava sempre a viajar, tinha acabado de entrar na sala, enquanto eu tirava notas, de olhos baixos no papel. A sua voz desconcertara por completo todo o meus sistema nervoso. Era tão parecida com a do dono do meu coração...

Mas eu estava com medo. Medo de levantar os olhos e de não ser ele, medo de sofrer outra desilusão, medo de ter todas as minhas expectativas em alta e, assim que o olhasse, elas fossem impiedosamente destruídas. A minha esperança estava um castelo de cartas, podendo ser derrubado com uma mísera brisa. Eu tinha medo de, mais uma vez, não ser ele.

Passei uma mão pela testa, fingindo estar pensativa e afastando levemente uma mecha dos meus cabelos da frente dos olhos. Eu precisava vê-lo, ter uma noção de que aquilo era fruto da minha imaginação, precisava de um leve choque de realidade. Consegui, por entre os fios castanhos e rebeldes, perceber a silhueta do homem, em parte oculta pelo corpo de Narcissa, que se havia levantado para o cumprimentar. Ele era alto, vestia uma camisa branca, sem gravata, e parecia usar umas calças sociais negras. Assim que os cabelos loiros de Narcisa se afastaram, pude perceber os fios negros e brilhantes que caíam indisciplinados, mas elegantes, sobre os ombros dele.

Voltei a baixar os olhos, desviando-os daquele ser em forma de sofrimento e tentei respirar fundo. Senti, então, o olhar frio de Malfoy fixo em mim. Virei levemente o rosto para ele e verifiquei uma expressão mista de curiosidade e dúvida em seu rosto. Revirei os olhos, voltei a fixar o meu bloco de notas e bati duas vezes com a ponta da caneta na folha branca.

- Eu não vou ter um ataque cardíaco e morrer, se é isso que esperas - comentei, começando a rabiscar qualquer coisa sem importância no topo da folha. Ouvi a gargalhada abafada dele e bufei, irritada. Não estava com paciência para aquele idiota. Não quando poderia ter o amor da minha vida mesmo à minha frente.

Voltei a concentrar-me em ganhar forças e coragem para levantar os olhos, ver aquele homem. Eu sabia que era loucura, que estava a ficar demente com toda aquela situação, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia compreender os motivos que me levavam a manter as íris longe daquele homem. Seria algum lado obscuro que eu tinha e que gostava de me fazer sofrer? Seria por isso que o meu inconsciente me impedia de levantar o olhar e terminar com aquela angustia de uma vez? Ou então... seria porque, no fundo, eu sabia que era _ele_ e tinha receio dele não me reconhecer, de me ignorar, de achar que eu era uma perfeita desconhecida?

- Hermione - a voz de Lily soou como uma ordem, chamando-me e obrigando-me a encará-la. Assim o fiz, devagar, fingindo que estava a terminar de escrever algo importante.

Levantei o rosto, fixando a ruiva que se encontrava à minha frente, ao fundo da sala e, então, tudo desapareceu. Lily, James, Narcisa, Draco, Delacourt e os restantes representantes... ninguém era visível, ninguém emitia um mísero som, ninguém se encontrava mais naquela sala. Apenas ele.

Ele...

De perfil para mim, parecia falar em tom baixo, quase como se segredasse ao ouvido de alguém. Os cabelos negros sobre os olhos claros, cor de grafite, a pele pálida, o porte elegante e a leveza dos seus gestos. O seu sorriso, o seu lindo e perfeito sorriso esboçado nos seus lábios, demonstrando a confiança e serenidade com que ele se encontrava ali. A forma decidida como pegava nos papeis que se encontravam na sua mala ou como escrevia algo nos apontamentos que estava sobre a mesa. E, subitamente, fui arrancada para a realidade.

- Hermione! - chamou Lily, com a voz elevada, deixando perceber uma ponta de irritação.

- Desculpa, Lily, distraí-me - menti, esforçando-me para encarar a minha chefe, e não o homem ao seu lado.

- Preciso que ligues ao Remus e que lhe peças para enviar o processo deste projecto o mais rápido possível - ordenou ela, deixando de me encarar e olhando para o noivo, que lhe dissera algo.

Demorei eternidades até conseguir me levantar e passar pela porta, abandonar aquela sala para chegar à minha secretária. Eu não queria deixar o cómodo onde ele se encontrava, não queria afastar-me de todo o calor que ele transmitia. Não _podia_ afastar-me dele, simplesmente não podia. Levantei o auscultador do telefone o mais rápido que consegui e marquei o número devido. A voz de Remus - assessor da empresa - foi ouvida do outro lado e eu apressei-me a pedir-lhe para que ele se dirigisse com urgência ao escritório. Desliguei em seguida e regressei à sala de reunião.

A diferença entre a sala onde ele estava e o resto do escritório era como a sublimação da água. Perto dele era vapor, longe era do mais glacial gelo. Sorri involuntariamente assim que reentrei no cómodo e voltei a tê-lo diante dos meus olhos. Acenei a Lily para lhe confirmar que falara com Remus e voltei a sentar-me onde estava, sem tirar os olhos dele, esperando que a reunião prosseguisse naturalmente.

- Pedimos desculpa por esta pequena interrupção - disse Narcissa, voltando a sentar-se e indicando-o com a mão. - Sirius poderá seguir com as respostas a todas as suas perguntas, Miss Delacourt.

Sirius...

O nome dele ecoou pela minha mente vezes e vezes sem conta. Parecia uma melodia suave que embalava o meu cérebro e me deixava com uma imensa sensação de satisfação. Era como se apenas o facto de saber o seu nome me deixasse muito mais próxima dele, mais íntima.

E logo ele começou a falar, maravilhando-me cada vez mais a cada novo som que surgia dos seus lábios, a cada novo movimento, a cada novo olhar que ele lançava a quem quer que fosse daquela sala. Eu estava hipnotizada por Sirius e por qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com ele. Percebi que ele já conhecia a advogada loira pela forma informal com que a tratava. Ouvi um dos estagiários que se encontrava sentado perto de mim a perguntar a Malfoy de onde é que Sirius conhecia a Miss Delacourt.

- A Delacourt foi estagiária dele numa empresa de Paris - informou o loiro. - Por isso é que a Evans o mandou estar aqui presente hoje. Ele será um trunfo contra a Delacourt.

Fiquei esclarecida com a resposta de Malfoy ao rapaz. Contudo, inúmeras dúvidas surgiram nesse preciso momento. Olhei para Sirius e dele para Delacourt. A loira parecia satisfeita com o que ele lhe dizia e, além disso, ela apresentava um enorme sorriso que não possuía antes dele entrar na sala. Por sua vez, Sirius também sorria, sabendo que Delacourt não resistiria ao seu sorriso e que não iria hesitar em concordar com o contrato. Não gostei de ver o sorriso da Delacourt e, muito menos, o sorriso dele dirigido directamente para ela. Senti ciúme daquele sorriso, mesmo sabendo que não significaria nada. Os olhos dela faiscavam de desejo, os dele apenas saboreavam a fácil vitória.

Não demorou para a Delacourt estar convencida e o contrato ser assinado. Lily estava radiante e, ao contrário de Narcissa, ela não escondia a sua euforia. Assim que os representantes da outra firma saíram - Delacourt dera um discreto beijo no rosto de Sirius - a ruiva abraçou fortemente Narcissa que, após uma leve expressão de desagrado, a afastou levemente. James e Sirius não esconderam uma gargalhada perante a atitude da Malfoy.

- Vamos almoçar todos para comemorar este negócio! - exclamou Lily, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

- Eu combinei de almoçar com o Lucius - informou Narcissa, referindo-se ao seu marido. - E, Draco, tu vens comigo.

Malfoy nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

- Hermione, vens? - perguntou Lily, fazendo-me desviar os olhos de Sirius e encará-la.

- Oh, sim, claro - respondi com a voz baixa, sorrindo em seguida. Porém, o meu sorriso não durou muito.

- Desculpa, ruiva, mas eu tenho algo combinado para agora - disse Sirius, fazendo o meu coração ficar apertado. - Fica para outra altura.

- Parece que tu nunca deixas de estar ocupado, Sirius - comentou James, sorrindo de lado para o amigo.

- É a vida, meu caro James - proferiu ele, gargalhando e preparando-se para sair.

Foi uma enorme dor no peito que eu o vi a apertar a mão a James, a dar um beijo no rosto de Lily e outro no de Narcissa e deixar a sala. Instantaneamente, uma tempestade de chuvas fortes desabou sobre mim. O meu sol abandonara o cómodo e, com ele, todo e qualquer calor existente ali.

* * *

Mais duas semanas passaram. Duas semanas de frio e gelo, com raras e esporádicas aparições de calor. Ele quase nunca ia ao escritório e, sempre que o fazia era numa correria imensa. Mal ele entrava pela porta, o seu perfume denunciava a sua presença e todo o meu corpo era cortado por um forte arrepio saboroso. Sirius passava rapidamente, entrava na sala de Lily e saía poucos minutos depois, sempre na mesma velocidade apressada. Normalmente era James que tratava dos assuntos da empresa e era ele que aparecia com mais calma e mais relaxado ao final dos dias.

Uma forte tempestade caía lá fora, obrigando os ventos fortes a arremessarem as gotas de chuva contra as janelas do escritório. Já passava da hora de jantar e, como era habitual, eu ainda me encontrava a trabalhar. Estava a tentar terminar de arquivar processos e, assim sendo, levei um monte deles nos braços até ao arquivo da sala de Lily. Era um espaço pequeno, cheio de prateleiras e estantes, que apenas tinha acesso pelo escritório de Evans.

Coloquei as pastas no respectivo sítio delas e, quando estava prestes a sair, ouvi a porta do escritório de Lily a bater e o cheiro de Sirius a denunciar a sua presença. A minha respiração acelerou, e senti as pernas bambas. O que estaria ele a fazer na sala de Lily depois da hora de fecho do escritório? Tentei respirar fundo várias vezes e caminhei em silêncio até à porta, preparando-me para sair e o encarar.

Estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Seria a primeira vez que ia estar sozinha com ele após duas semanas de momentos lestos e inconstantes. O meu coração batia forte e um sorriso impulsivo esboçava-se na minha face. Dei dois passos em frente, segurei a maçaneta da porta do arquivo e, quando estava prestes a abri-la e a deparar-me com Sirius. Percebi que, afinal, ele não estava sozinho. Mais um arrepio me correu as costas, e eu nem sequer me mexi. A porta estava entreaberta e, qualquer movimento meu poderia dar a entender a minha presença ali. E algo me dizia para eu não revelar que ali estava.

Não resisti a espreitar pela fresta da porta. Eu tinha de saber com quem ele se encontrava naquele momento, com quem ele partilhava o calor que deveria ser apenas meu e, acima de tudo, porque estavam ali. E foi com mais um forte arrepio que eu vi o meu calor dissipar-se mesmo diante dos meus olhos, desaparecendo daquela sala, desaparecendo de mim, como se fosse completamente sugado pela mulher que ele segurava pela cintura. Mulher proibida e intocável que agora se atrevia a profanar o homem que deveria ser apenas de meu coração.

Eu vi os braços pálidos dela sobre os ombros de Sirius, os seus lábios vermelhos, murmurando-lhe algo indistinto e apressado ao ouvido enquanto ele corria as costas delas com as suas mãos. Eu vi e doeu-me ver. Doeu-me no coração, no corpo, na alma. Era como se milhares de facas cortassem a minha pele perante aquela proximidade exagerada entre ele e aquela mulher... aquela mulher que eu admirava, aquela mulher que eu idolatrava - Lily.

Senti-me traída quando vi os cabelos rubros dela tocarem ao de leve nos braços dele, quando se misturaram com os fios negros de Sirius. Senti-me envolta numa nova era glacial no preciso momento em que ela se afastou dele, virando-lhe as costas, encarando a chuva.

- É demasiado tarde, Sirius - dissera-lhe. - Demasiado tarde para isto.

- Só é tarde porque queres que seja, ruiva - afirmou ele, caminhando lentamente até ela e segurando-lhe um braço, forçando-a a encará-lo. - Nunca será tarde para nós.

E o tempo parou naquele instante, gelou no preciso momento que os lábios dele roçaram os dela, roubando-lhe um beijo pedido. O meu coração sangrava e doía, o meu corpo gritava por um alívio, por algo que os obrigasse a parar de me torturar. E a minha alma, esta despedaçava-se mais e mais a cada novo toque, a cada nova carícia, a cada novo beijo. Naquele momento, apenas eles permaneciam intocáveis pela paragem do tempo. Eles e a chuva.

A chuva que caía lá fora, forte e determinada, como se os repreendesse por aquele acto de pura heresia, como se demonstrasse o que eu sentia ao vê-lo ali, entregue ao prazer proibido, sorrindo verdadeiramente entre cada beijo maldito, obrigando-me a sofrer por não ser eu que se encontrava nos seus braços, fazendo-me sentir capaz de morrer de ciúmes. Capaz de morrer e de matar ao ver a mão dele, forte e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada, demonstrando o sentimento puro que tinha por Lily enquanto, lentamente, lhe acariciava o ombro, retirando a camisa branca, expondo a pele alva.

Eu podia afastar-me daquela porta entreaberta, esconder-me a um canto daquele cómodo, fechar os olhos com força e tapar os ouvidos, qual menina de oito anos com medo dos trovões trazidos pela tempestade. Eu podia tê-lo feito, mas não seria eu se agisse como uma menina pequena e assustada. Por muito que fosse o sofrimento de o ver nos braços dela, por muita dor que o meu corpo estivesse a suportar naquele instante, por muitos juízos de valor errados e malditos que o meu cérebro estive a apresentar, os meus olhos não conseguiam deixar o corpo de Sirius. A minha obsessão, a minha loucura, insanidade ou paranóia - não importava o nome que lhe dava - era mais forte, era mais intensa, era o que controlava o meu corpo e me obrigava a assistir a tamanha tortura.

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que eu vi Sirius a prensar o corpo de Lily contra a enorme janela de vidro, beijando-lhe o pescoço com urgência, com desejo, enquanto uma das suas mãos subiam, provocativas, por uma das pernas de Lily, os dedos levavam a borda da saia atrás, arrastando-se subtilmente e com uma delicadeza única. E as minhas lágrimas escorriam pela minha face da mesma forma que a chuva escorria pelo vidro ao qual Lily se encostava. A chuva que resistia à paragem do tempo, que representava o meu sofrimento, que deveria ser pura, mas estava corrompida por ser testemunha daquela heresia.

A verdadeira tempestade acontecia dentro da minha mente. Os ventos fortes gritavam no meu cérebro, tornando-o num caos, deixando-o prestes a explodir, a rebentar de tanta dor e pressão. E os seus gritos traziam a voz de Lily, entre murmúrios e gemidos e prazer, sorrindo levemente à sensação do toque de Sirius, deliciando-se com um momento que deveria ser meu. Deveria ser no meu corpo que ele passava as mãos, que ele depositava doces beijos, que ele marcava o seu desejo. Deveria ser eu que ele queria, deveria ser a mim que ele puxava e ouvia gemer ao acariciar a minha intimidade enquanto me beijava e me fazia implorar por mais. Era eu que deveria sentir a mão dele sobre o meu peito, que deveria sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido enquanto ele me dava mais e mais prazer, que deveria deixar escapar dos meus lábios o seu nome, lentamente murmurado.

Deveria ser eu, mas era Lily. Era Lily que ele beijava, que ele amava. Era com ela que ele se deixava levar à loucura, afirmando e exclamando, sempre em voz baixa, que a queria e a desejava. Foi a ela que ele puxou uma das pernas para o redor da sua cintura, enquanto lhe levantava a saia, foi a ela que Sirius olhou directamente nos olhos, criando um choque de verde e prata, sorrindo, instantes antes de ser visível na face dela o prazer e satisfação da penetração. E era sobre ela que ele se movia, devagar, mas com intensidade, com paixão, com necessidade.

E a chuva continuava a cair, fustigando o vidro atrás de Lily, como uma tentativa vã e desesperada de os fazer parar, de os separar, de os proibir de chegarem ao clímax juntos. Mas era apenas chuva, mísera e fraca perante eles, tendo o seu som abafado pelos gemidos altos do prazer, do orgasmo herege. E ela nada podia fazer contra a satisfação e felicidade do desejo realizado, contra as provas de carinho e atenção que vinham depois do acto carnal, contra as subtis e delicadas declarações de amor que se podia ouvir nos gestos suaves deles, na maneira como Sirius sorria ou como Lily afastava uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dele.

Não, a única coisa que a chuva poderia fazer, era acompanhar o furação que revirara toda a minha mente, deixando-me apática e sem qualquer reacção. Era levá-lo para longe, afastando-o de mim e implorando para que o meu coração voltasse a bater depois de dilacerado. Que o meu sangue voltasse a ser quente, mesmo quando se encontrava congelado. Que os meus olhos ganhassem novamente o brilho que lhes fora arrancado.

Apagar todas as memórias daquela heresia, era o desejo da chuva e o meu...

* * *

_"O tempo passa._

_Mesmo quando tal parece impossível._

_Mesmo quando cada tiquetaque do ponteiro dos segundos dói como o palpitar do sangue sob a ferida. Passa de forma irregular, estranhos avanços e pausas que se arrastam._

_Mas, lá passar, passa._

_Até para mim."_

**New Moon - Stephenie Meyer, Capítulo 4 - Despertar**

O tempo passa.

Passa, mas não apaga memórias, não me faz esquecer o que vi e não fecha as feridas que se abriram com tamanha heresia que me obriguei a assistir.

O tempo passa, mas não cura. E o meu coração dilacerado ainda sangrava de cada vez que eu fechava os olhos e via flashes da tempestade de chuva que caíra, de cada vez que eu ouvia os gemidos deles em cada gota de água que se despedaçava no vidro da minha janela.

Deixei de conseguir olhar Lily nos olhos, comecei a sentir o seu perfume demasiado quente e sufocante, a sua voz impiedosa, a sua presença intolerante. Quase não conseguia permanecer no escritório. Era como se o cheiro do pecado me consumisse aos poucos, deixando-me louca, com pensamentos caóticos e aumentando o grau da minha paranóia. Sim, porque, se com Lily eu me sentia assim, com Sirius a história era completamente distinta.

Cada memória na minha mente me fazia desejá-lo mais e mais. Cada lembrança do seu corpo semi-nu, dos seus cabelos negros sobre a pele pálida, do prazer expresso nos seus olhos e do deleite que o seu sorriso apresentava apenas me fazia querê-lo com mais intensidade. Era como um vício que eu nunca havia experimentado. Eu precisava de Sirius, de resto, nada importava.

* * *

O fumo dos cigarros estava perfeitamente sincronizado com o tic-tac do relógio. Ele subia, leve e subtil, mudando levemente de forma a cada novo segundo, como uma dança compassada e plenamente ensaiada. E, claro, a essa dança juntou-se o leve ruído da chuva a cair, transformando aquele momento num espectáculo audio-visual perfeito e interessante. Até os movimentos lentos que Malfoy fazia ao levar o cigarro à boca, tragar e expirar o fumo em seguida, se encaixavam perfeitamente em todo aquele quadro.

O loiro estava sentado em frente à sua secretária, inclinava-se para trás enquanto fumava e apreciava a chuva pela enorme janela, pensativo. Malfoy estava diferente. Havia algo nele que tinha mudado e eu não conseguia perceber o quê. Não que realmente me interessasse, mas irritava-me vê-lo tão apático e silencioso. Narcissa tinha comentado essa mudança e até Lily tinha reparado. Algo tinha afectado Malfoy e, a meu ver, esse algo poderia ser o mesmo que me afectava a mim. Mas, olhando para ele com atenção, observando-o durante os dias que decorriam devagar, eu percebi que tinha razão. O que nos afectava era o mesmo, apenas de maneiras diferentes.

Quando Sirius entrava no escritório, sempre com um leve sorriso enviesado no rosto, se dirigia a mim apenas para murmurar "Lily está?", tudo o resto deixava de existir, era apenas eu, ele e todos os meus devaneios e sentimentos puros que não me atrevia a mostrar-lhe. Contudo, se eu me conseguisse concentrar e fizesse aparecer novamente o universo que nos rodeava antes dele entrar para a sala de Lily, eu poderia ver o fogo raivoso nos olhos de Malfoy. Ele odiava Sirius. Odiava-o tão intensamente que, do momento em que ele entrava no escritório até desaparecer pela porta da sala de Evans, era como se estivesse na presença de um vulcão insano, prestes a explodir.

Mas Sirius não percebia nada disto. Não conseguia ver os meus sentimentos escondidos de cada vez que eu ficava estática a olhar para ele ou sempre que gaguejava por não lhe responder de imediato. Assim como não percebia os olhares mortíferos de Malfoy, nem a força bruta com que ele mexia nas coisas. Ou, pelo menos, se percebia, disfarçava bastante bem.

E talvez fosse esse o seu erro. Permitir que tais sentimentos lhe passassem ao lado, ignorando não só Malfoy como a mim mesma também. Era assim dia após dia, semana após semana. Ele olhava-me como se não me visse, apenas sabendo que eu estava ali porque poderia informar-lhe do paradeiro de Lily. E era apenas ela que lhe interessava, apenas ela quem ele via, apenas ela que ele desejava.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Arrepiei-me com tal pensamento, com tal voz estranha que ressoava na minha mente. Não era a primeira vez que a ouvia, mas nunca tinha estado tão nítida como naquele momento.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Repetiu. Mais um arrepio por todo o corpo, o medo da insanidade a correr-me nas veias. Eu não sabia o que era aquela voz e não queria ouvir o que ela me dizia, especialmente quando as suas palavras eram de tão drástica natureza.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Levei as mãos à cabeça, tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos fortemente. Não me importou se Malfoy olhava para mim ou se continuava com as íris cinza fixas na porta da sala de Lily. Não me importava com nada nem ninguém, apenas queria que a voz parasse. Mas ela não me obedecia. Continuava a dar-me ordens loucas em tom baixo, como se apenas me sussurrasse ao ouvido uma pena de morte.

Morte...

Seria isso que a voz me estava a dizer? Seria realmente isso o que deveria fazer? Não! Não, não não! Eu não podia fazer algo tão irracional, tão passional. De certo que havia outra maneira de afastar Lily de Sirius, de a fazer ficar longe do homem que roubou o meu coração. Bastava-me pensar numa solução mais lógica, mais racional, mais i_humana_/i. Eu não podia... não! Claro que não! Não tinha cabimento! Aquela voz estava apenas a tentar levar-me por maus caminhos, caminhos esses que eu não iria percorrer.

A porta da sala de Lily abriu-se e por ela saiu Sirius, sorridente, comentando algo sobre um julgamento qualquer que ele e James haviam vencido nessa semana. A ruiva rapidamente saiu atrás dele, fechando a porta, e ostentando o mesmo sorriso satisfeito e feliz que eu vira na sua face no dia em que a chuva presenciara o pecado. E isso irritou-me e fez-me invejá-la. Ainda mais quando, discretamente, Sirius colocou uma mão sobre a cintura dela e lhe murmurou algo ao ouvido. Então ela mudou o seu sorriso. Alterou a sua expressão feliz para algo maldoso e excitado. Evans virou-se para mim, disse-me que ia sair e que já não voltava, para avisar James que ela fora jantar com Sirius antes de ir para casa, caso ele ligasse. Depois disso, saiu da sala.

Levantei-me rapidamente, ignorando a possível reacção de Malfoy ao meu acto e corri até à porta do escritório. Abriu-a com cuidado e logo espreitei. Lá estavam eles, no corredor sem câmeras, de pé enquanto esperavam o elevador, os corpos a desejarem-se, os lábios em pleno pecado e leves gemidos quase imperceptíveis rasgavam o ar. Fechei a porta assim que entraram no elevador e voltei a sentar-me no meu lugar.

A chuva recomeçava a cair, fazendo-me companhia nos meus pensamentos. Eles pecavam sem arrependimentos de cada vez que se encontravam. Trocavam juras de amor e de paixão sempre que se olhavam e proferiam gemidos hereges a cada novo toque, repetindo vezes e vezes sem conta. Eram ambos pecadores, eram ambos culpados no julgamento divino. E era culpa dela!

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Se Lily não existisse, Sirius não cometeria o pecado da luxúria.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Se Lily não existisse, Sirius não seria cúmplice de tais heresias.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Se Lily não existisse, Sirius seria um homem puro.

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Se Lily não existisse, Sirius seria meu!

_Ela tem de desaparecer!_

Ela tem de desaparecer!

* * *

Eu estava decidida, louca talvez, mas decidida. Foram várias noites em claro, perdia em pensamentos insanos, incentivada pela voz sussurrante que não conseguia calar na minha mente. Eu pensara em tudo, em todas as maneiras, em todas as hipóteses que eu teria para fazer Evans desaparecer. Tentei pensar em algo rápido e que me deixasse longe de suspeitas, mas o ódio que eu sentia por ela naquele momento não me permitia a ver outra saída senão um assassinato directo.

Eu ansiava pelo sangue dela, ansiava vê-lo escorrer no chão, sujando-se, perdendo calor e roubando-lhe a vida. Eu desejava vê-la morrer a meus pés! E, por muito assustada que eu estivesse com esse desejo, por muito que isto fosse uma reacção do meu subconsciente e não de mim mesma, simplesmente não era possível parar. Não era possível ignorar definitivamente a voz, apagar ia/i heresia da minha mente e esquecer que Evans era, sem dúvida, a raiz dos meus problemas.

Inicialmente ainda pensei em pedir ajuda. Mas quem seria louco o suficiente para ser cúmplice num assassinato passional? Ninguém! Teria de agir sozinha, envolta em receios e inexperiência que, ao mínimo erro, poderiam custar demasiado caro. Por várias vezes reflecti se valeria realmente a pena, e de todas essas a conclusão era a mesma: Por Sirius, tudo!

E foi com essa afirmação em mente que eu entrei no escritório naquele dia. Chovia - como quase sempre em Londres - e o vento soprava mais frio que o normal para aquela altura do ano. Poderia ser um presságio ou poderia apenas ser a minha mente ainda mais paranóica. Sentei-me à minha secretária, coloquei a mala sobre as costas da cadeira, liguei o computador e comecei a trabalhar, como num qualquer dia comum. As horas passavam mais devagar e cada novo tic-tac do relógio de parede conseguia deixar-me mais nervosa e mais irritada.

Às quatro da tarde, Sirius entrou no escritório, fez-me a mesma pergunta de sempre, sorriu quando ouviu a resposta e entrou na sala de Evans. E, como sempre, ignorou o clima de veneração e fúria que se instalou no cómodo no preciso momento da sua entrada. Como sempre, não viu o meu amor nem o ódio de Malfoy.

Eram cinco e dez quando Evans saiu da sua sala, seguida de Sirius, me avisou que, mais uma vez, caso James ligasse, ela estaria com Sirius e ambos saíram. Respirei fundo, esperei alguns segundos, desliguei o computador, agarrei no casaco e na carteira e deixei o escritório sem dar importâncias às perguntas de Malfoy de género: "Onde pensas que vais, Granger? Temos imenso trabalho hoje!" Desci pelo segundo elevador e apressei-me a segui-los assim que deixaram o edifício.

Era irritante a maneira banal como eles pecavam. Era como se James não existisse e Evans estivesse noiva de Sirius. Caminhavam lado a lado, os braços a roçarem-se, os cabelos envoltos pelo vento, os olhares brilhantes de cada vez que se encaravam. Era como se não houvesse pecado, como se não houvesse nada de errado nos actos deles.

Entraram num café e lá estiveram até depois das seis e quarenta. E, depois de olhares insinuantes e de toques atrevidos das pernas de Evans nas de Sirius, ambos deixaram o café e seguiram até um hotel barato numa rua secundária da cidade. Entrei no hall do hotel apenas para ver que quarto lhes era atribuído e, após isso, sentei-me num restaurante em frente. Esperei, esperei e esperei. O tempo continava a não ajudar e passava devagar, permitindo-me imaginar o que se passaria no quarto 308.

Às oite e doze, cansei-me de esperar. Saí do restaurante, atravessei a estrada, entrei no hotel e dirigi-me ao balcão da recepção. Pedi uma informação banal para obrigar a distrair a atenção do recepcionista e, discretamente, roubar a chave de reserva do quarto. Lancei um sorriso amarelo assim que a chave estava segura na minha bolsa e disse que não se importasse já com a informação que pedira e que, quando regressasse à recepção - supostamente eu ia visitar uma prima a um dos quartos - o homem poderia responder à minha pergunta.

Dirigi-me às escadas e subi até ao terceiro andar, procurei o quarto 308 e, assim que descobri a sua porta, escutei atentamente para me certificar que não havia ruído. Silêncio. Coloquei a chave na porta e entrei, o mais discreta possível, deixando a porta encostada para facilitar a minha fuga. O quarto estava escuro, quase sufocante com o cheiro de heresia que lá se encontrava. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestígios de pecado sem arrependimento. E, no meio do quarto, apenas cobertos por um lençol fino e barato, estavam os dois corpos nus, profundamente adormecidos.

Naquele momento, todo o meu ódio por Evans tomou posse do meu corpo. Ódio por ter o que eu não tinha, ódio por o tornar num pecador, ódio por o fazer sorrir enquanto dormia, ódio por ele a amar. Era apenas o desejo de a fazer desaparecer que corria nas minhas veias, matá-la, ver o seu sangue escorrer e a sua vida desaparecer dos seus olhos. Lentamente, aproximei-me da cama onde ela dormia. Abri a minha bolsa, retirei de lá um punhal que trouxera comigo, segurei-o firmemente entre os dedos, respirei fundo e deixei-me agir pela insanidade.

Apoiei a mão sobre a boca de Evans, impedindo-a de deixar escapar qualquer ruído. Ela abriu os olhos, assutada, tentando perceber o que se passava. Vi a admiração nas suas íris transformar-se em medo e desespero ao ver o punhal na minha mão, pronto para fazer o seu sangue escorrer. Tentou gritar, mas em nada resultou e, antes que ela pudesse fazer algo com as mãos para me impedir, eu avancei firmemente com o punhal contra o corpo dela. Era um crime passional e não calculado. Acertei-lhe num ombro desnudo, vi o sangue espalhar-lhe pelos lençóis, sorri vitoriosa. Eram só mais algumas vezes e estava terminado. Voltei a levantar o punhal e, subitamente, um estrondo rompeu o silêncio.

E uma dor aguda tomava conta do meu peito. Dor essa que se apoderou do meu corpo, fazendo-me largar Evans, dar dois passos atrás e levar a minha mão livre ao peito. Estava húmido, quente. Olhei para baixo, ignorando a voz elevada de Evans que acordara Sirius e gritava de dor, e vi sangue nas minhas roupas. O meu sangue. Levantei a mão vermelha ao nível dos olhos, tentando perceber o que acontecera, e senti que tudo estava a andar à volta. Virei-me lentamente para ver o responsável pela destruição do meu plano e percebi que tinha uma arma de fogo apontada a mim. Eu tinha levado um tiro, estava a sangrar, a perder forças, a morrer lentamente. E, no meu leito de morte, encarei o meu assassino e interroguei-me por quê.

- Malfoy? - perguntei, no meu último fio de voz, antes de cair desamparada no chão, perdendo os sentidos.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Londres, 22 de Fevereiro de 2008_

O escândalo da tentativa de assassinato de Lily Evans foi reportado por todos os jornais do país. Não foi difícil encobrir o seu romance com Sirius, mas claro que os tablóides lançaram inúmeros rumores e suposições sobre o caso.

Logo após a perda de sentidos de Hermione, Malfoy virou as costas e saiu do cómodo, ignorando Lily e Sirius. Chamou uma ambulância, sabendo que a ferida que tinha provocado da jovem Granger não era mortal e, em seguida, regressou ao escritório, onde terminou o trabalho daquele dia. Mais tarde, durante o julgamento do caso, Malfoy alegou ter achado suspeitas as atitudes de Granger naquele dia e tê-la seguido até ao hotel. Quando lhe perguntaram os motivos para a ter alvejado, o loiro apenas se manteve em silêncio deixando o seu advogado alegar que era a única coisa que ele poderia ter feito para impedir um crime.

Malfoy acabou por ser condenado a quatro anos de prisão com pena suspensa por ter alvejado Granger.

No caso principal, Hermione acabou por sobreviver ao tiro e foi a julgamento. Não dissera uma única palavra durante todo o processo e deixou que as pessoas fantasiassem sobre os seus motivos para a tentativa de assassinato de Lily. Advogados e juiz não concordavam e o julgamento arrastou-se por várias semanas. No fim, Granger foi considerada mentalmente incapacitada e condenada a dez anos de pena hospitalar, tendo sido logo internada no Hospício prisional de Londres.

Mais tarde, num visita que Lily teimou em fazer a Hermione, a ruiva, finalmente percebeu os motivos de toda aquela cena. Percebeu os sentimentos loucos de Hermione por Sirius e tudo o que ela imaginara na sua mente doente. Percebeu que deveria ter estado mais atenta à sua própria secretária e que nunca, nunca, deveria ter cometido o erro de deixar que alguém percebesse o seu envolvimento com o Black. E, mais que isso, percebeu os verdadeiros motivos de Malfoy para a ter salvado.

Assim, Lily soube que, se o maior erro de Sirius fora ignorar a natureza dos sentimentos de Hermione, também fora essa a sua salvação. Porque, ignorando os sentimentos da morena e, por consequência, ignorando o ódio de Malfoy, Sirius não percebeu que, todo esse ódio que o loiro nutria por si, era, simplesmente, ciúmes da ruiva. Permitindo, desta forma, que Draco seguisse Granger naquele dia, fazendo-o ir buscar a arma que o pai tinha em casa, como precaução.

No meio de toda esta confusão, a maior ironia era o facto de, mesmo depois de tudo, Sirius nunca ter, sequer, olhado para Hermione. Era apenas paranóia dela, paranóia essa que se tornou tudo o que lhe restava.

"_Paranoia's all I got left"_

**Linkin Park - Papercut**

* * *

**N.A.:** Oi :mrgreen: Antes de mais, sim, eu sou doida, tenho problemas e escrevi uma fic louca, vrai! Se não leram o aviso no início da fic, a culpa não é minha, mas eu avisei sobre isto.

Em segundo lugar, esta coisinha que acabaram de ler é o presente de niver da Fla Apocalipse - te amo, amour.

Agora, se me perguntarem se eu acho realmente que esta fic é digna desta senhora, a resposta é não! Ela merecia algo muito melhor, mas eu peço desculpa por a minha mente problemática não estar a dar para melhor com este shipper.

Quanto à caracterização da Granger, não, eu realmente não acho que a verdadeira pudesse ter este tipo de atitudes, mas, tal como avisei no início, a fic é UA, uncannon e contém OOC.

Reclamações e afins, review, please.

Se gostaram e acham que isto nem foi assim uma grande perda de tempo, review, please.

Se acham que eu é que deveria ter sido internada num hospício, review, please.

_Just_

**N/Beta:** Ai, Jay, sempre uma exagerada... :rolleyes: Fics doidas e insanas são o que há de melhor, e você é mestra nelas! XD Always a pleasure ser sua beta! Peço desculpas à Fla e à Tai pela demora da fic, ela estava comigo já há dias e a culpa do atraso foi minha! Sorry, girls! Vou dormir e sonhar com a frase _"Ela tem de desaparecer"_ ecoando na minha mente e gelando minha espinha! Totally perfect... .

Kissies

_Evoluxa Black_


End file.
